


I Have You

by MalconetteTara96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Ice Skating, Is this Happy Ending?, M/M, Mental Instability, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalconetteTara96/pseuds/MalconetteTara96
Summary: Kaki adalah aset terpenting bagi seorang atlit figur ice skating.Jadi bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ice skating jika kakinya tak lagi mampu berfungsi semestinya?“Yuuri, karena kau adalah hidup dan cintaku.”Dan Yuuri setuju, untuk mencoba hidup sekali lagi.





	

Hampa.

Ingin menghilang.

Ice skating adalah hidupnya. Ice skating adalah belahan jiwanya. Gelanggang es adalah panggung, tempatnya mengeluarkan hasrat yang tak terkatakan, keindahan diri. Roller blade adalah tumpuannya. Setiap langkah, setiap gerak, mengalir dalam darah, nafas dan jiwa. Menyentak halus, mendarat mulus. Berputar, merasakan nada-nada itu bersanding bersama gerakanmu. Karena tubuhnya menghasilkan musik yang mengalun bersama tariannya, daya tariknya.

Dan kaki adalah aset terpenting bagi seorang atlit figur ice skating.

Jadi bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ice skating jika kakinya tak lagi mampu berfungsi semestinya?

Yuuri mengerti bahwa dia tak akan pernah lagi mendengar suara es yang bergesek dengan sepatunya. Tak ada lagi goresan dan lecet di kaki. Kalau lecet ’permanen’ tentu ada dan Yuuri mengutuk hal itu.

Yuuri tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Dalam gelap, ia bersembunyi di balik selimut, tak melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba menangis, merasa ada tekanan besar di dada dan kepalanya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Mengerang, dia sedih, dia kecewa. Sudah selesai, semua sudah selesai. Dia mencintai skating, dia mencintai semua koreografi yang pernah ia tarikan. Dan sekarang ia harus melepas semua kerja kerasnya? Kenapa? Apakah salahnya?

Dan yang paling terpenting, bagaimana dengan Victor? Victor pasti meninggalkannya, menganggapnya tak penting lagi. Benar, benar dia mengatakan, “Jika kau mengacaukannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab, dan berhenti sebagai pelatihmu.” Ya, Victor akan mencampakkannya, cepat atau lambat.

Terkadang dalam sepi, ia akan berteriak, “Ada orang di sini?” Tak ada jawaban. Sungguh, dia ingin menghilang. Benarkah ada orang di sana yang memperdulikannya? Dia tenggelam di nafasnya sendiri, merasuk kegelapannya sendiri. Aku dimana? Siapa? Yuuri merasa dia bisa gila kapanpun.

Yuuri tidak tidur, Yuuri tak bisa tidur. Pernah terpikirnya sekali untuk menyudahi segalanya, dia tak sanggup lagi. Dia merindukan rasa kematian, namun di saat bersamaan dia menolak untuk mati. Sebuah kontradiksi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Jika dia berdarah hari ini, besok dia akan sekarat, di dalam dia akan mati perlahan-lahan. Tapi tak apa, karena percuma. Yuuri sudah mencoba menggapai tepi kesadarannya, mencoba bangun menghadapi ketakutan yang diidapnya. Yuuri mencoba melawan perasaannya sendiri, mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. dia tak butuh siapapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya, Yuuri kuat, Yuuri tangguh. Yuuri bisa menyimpan semua sendirian.

Dan sekali lagi, Yuuri menyadari kalau semua itu sia-sia.

Dia tak menang, dia menyerah sebelum berperang, berperang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sesaat, samar, dia bisa mendengar suara “Yuuri, aku di sini.”

Kali kedua, jelas dan keras, Yuuri mendengarnya. Victor berteriak, “Aku mendengar suaramu Yuuri.” dan sebuah tangan terjulur.

Itu tangan Victor, sekali lagi menariknya dari keputusasaan. Victor Nikiforov, pelatihnya, idolanya, tunangannya. Victor adalah hidupnya. Segalanya. Separuh diri Yuuri yang hidup, yang dia ingat, pernah berjuang bersama.

“Yuuri.” Suara itu memanggilnya lembut, sekali lagi. Victor tak meninggalkannya, tak sepeti yang Yuuri persepsikan. Kadang Yuuri tak mengerti, apa yang dilihat Victor dari dirinya. Aku, Yuuri Katsuki yang hanya mengerti frasa pasrah, takut, bimbang. Tapi lelaki itu tak menganggapnya demikian.

“Kenapa?”

“Yuuri, karena kau adalah hidup dan cintaku.”

Dan Yuuri setuju, untuk mencoba hidup sekali lagi.

* * *

 

Victor menjaga Yuuri, dengan segenap jiwanya. Seakan Yuuri adalah bagian dirinya yang jika menghilang, maka bagian-bagian lainnya tak akan berfungsi dengan baik. Seperti porselen yang harganya tak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Yuuri yang rapuh, tertekan, Victor tahu dan mengerti itu. Victor mengajak Yuuri berbicara, berbicara dan melakukan hal yang disukai Yuuri selain ice skating. Apapun untuk cintanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, mataharinya memiliki senyum merekah. Mata itu kembali berbinar. Rona pipi itu ada. Kembali lagi seperti semula.

Namun, suatu pagi Victor disapa dengan, “Maaf, kau siapa?” oleh Yuuri. Matanya kosong, kepalanya miring ke kiri pertanda kebingungan. Victor tersentak, kemudian menggeram lemah. Ini akan terjadi, pasti terjadi, Victor tahu itu. Tapi pria itu menjawab dengan senyum secerah mentari, sembari memeluk sang kekasih, “Aku Victor Nikiforov, kekasihmu.” Dia akan bertahan, terus bertahan.

Kemudian, setiap hari berjalan dengan Victor menghabiskan waktu membantu Yuuri, mengajari Yuuri. Sebisa mungkin, tidak mengingatkannya akan kenangan pahit ketika dia harus merelakan karirnya sebagai atlit figur ice skating. Yuuri terus bertanya, ‘Tempat apa ini? Maaf coba ulang siapa namamu tadi? Apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan benda ini? Kenapa aku harus duduk di kursi roda? Ah, maaf siapa kamu?’ Begitu seterusnya. Berulang-ulang. Pagi ketika Yuuri bertanya siapakah Victor dan malam ketika Yuuri berjanji tak melupakannya, meskipun Victor tahu Yuuri akan melupakannya, lagi. Victor sebenarnya merasa sakit. Menusuk. Sampai kapan akan begini? Kapan Yuuri-nya sembuh?

Takdirkah jika Yuuri harus melupakannya?

Tapi Victor tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Satu malam, ketika mereka bersiap untuk tidur, Victor mendapati Yuuri menangis, memegang spidol hitam di tangannya. Victor khawatir, menghampiri sang kekasih yang terisak.

VICTOR NIKIFOROV, tertulis di lengannya, besar-besar.

“Yuuri, apa yang –“

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?!” Tangis amarah meluap dari Yuuri. “Apa kau senang jika aku terus melupakanmu setiap hari? Berulang-ulang?” Victor terkejut, tak sadar menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yuuri, menariknya ke pelukan. Dia bisa merasa kulit telanjangnya basah oleh tangisan Yuuri. “Kau tak merasa sakit hati? ini seakan aku mengkhianatimu, kau tahu? Atau kau senang melihatku kebingungan?” Yuuri mencakar lengan Victor.

“Maaf Yuuri.” Victor mengusap pungunggnya. “Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku khawatir kau terluka lagi jika kau mengingatku.”

Dan Yuuri tetap lupa, Yuuri sadar itu dan dia tak bisa mencegah itu terjadi. Seberapa besarpun huruf –huruf itu ia tuliskan, seberapa banyak pun nama Victor tercetak di raganya, dia akan lupa. Apakah memang harus berakhir seperti ini? Jadi, kerja keras Victor untuk membuatnya tertawa lagi akankah sia-sia?

Kegelisahan Yuuri memuncak, Victor mendapati sang kekasih memegangi kepalanya. Sakit, katanya. Victor yang khawatir terus menerus berkata untuk pergi ke dokter. Tapi Yuuri menggeleng. Bukan karena itu, Victor. Bukan! Yuuri menumpahkan semuanya, dia tak mau tidur karena takut dia akan melupakan Victor lagi. Setiap kali dirinya lupa, atau ketika kesadarannya di ambang batas, Yuuri akan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Victor selalu, mencegahnya.

“Victor, bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu lagi. Aku tak mengerti. Aku takut. Aku akan lupa, aku akan lupa semua tentangmu, tentang kita, tentang cerita kita.” Yuuri berteriak panik, nafasnya tersengal. Matanya memancarkan sinar kelam, ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dia menyalahkan dirinya, menerjang Victor dengan kata-kata.

“Yuuri, dengarkan aku.” Yuuri mendorong Victor. Setiap kali dia menolak, hatinya akan terasa sakit, tertusuk tajam. Tidak, tidak begini. Kegentaran menguasai jiwanya.

“Aku kehilangan diriku.” Yuuri berkata lirih.

“Akan kutemukan.” Kata Victor, memeluk lelaki rapuhnya yang seakan bisa pecah kapan saja.

“Kau tak mengerti.” Yuuri memukul dada Victor, pelan.

“Katakan padaku biar aku mengerti.” Victor mencium pucuk kepala Yuuri.

“Aku tidak sempurna.” Tangan Yuuri menangkup pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

“Itulah gunanya aku untuk menyempurnakanmu.” Victor mengangkat wajahnya, mencium air matanya.

“Tidakkah kau lihat aku yang sekarang? Aku akan melupakanmu, lagi. Kumohon.”

“Bahkan jika kau memecahkan hatiku, aku akan menyatukannya kembali, dan kupersembahkan untukmu.” Kata itu terdengar seperti air murni bagi Yuuri, yang menyapu bersih semua noda takut dan bingung pada pikirannya, kebimbangan hatinya. Untuk sekali ini, Yuuri menemukan orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Victor punya semua jawabannya, Victor jugalah yang memiliki kepingan puzzle, kepingan yang lama hilang dari serpihan hatinya. “Karena berapa kali pun kau menolak, kau tak bisa lari. Karena kau adalah hidup dan cintaku.”

Puzzle miliknya tepat, melengkapi Yuuri. Sesuatu yang telah lama hilang, telah kembali.

“Jangan pergi, jangan menghilang. Aku takut sendirian.”

“Tidak akan.” Victor mencium kening, turun ke pelipis lalu ke air mata Yuuri yang berlinang. “Aku janji.”

Seakan-akan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Yuuri, dia terluka. Victor merasa bersalah, tak ada pilihan lain. Semua rasa pahit itu dibungkam oleh satu sentakan lidah yang menjulur dalam, menjelajahi Yuuri. Membawa sang kekasih kepada ekstasi adalah satu-satunya jalan. Sesegukan terganti dengan erangan dan desahan tak terkontrol, dia memilih untuk menjadi submisif dan Victor menjadi agresif. Victor mengajarinya, menyatu dengannya, mengatakan Yuuri jika dia tak sendirian.

Dan Yuuri mengerti, baru mengerti sekarang. Semua memori dirinya, tentangnya, tentang Victor, tentang kisahnya kembali perlahan-lahan, bagai air yang mengalir lembut, memasuki relung-relung ingatan yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi sekarang, dia terlalu lelah untuk memahami lebih jauh lagi. Nafsu, tak peduli kemana, bawa aku, Victor. Buat aku merasakan dirimu lagi. Semua raga dan jiwaku adalah milikmu. Jangan siakan setetes pun dariku.

Karena aku tahu, Victor. Kau hidup di dalam diriku. 

* * *

 

 “Yuuri mau jalan-jalan?” Yuuri mengangguk dan tersenyum. Angin musim dingin kurang bagus untuk tubuh tapi tidak baik juga berdiam diri di rumah, bukan?  Victor membantunya memakaikan jaket abu-abu dan syal biru dongker dililitkan lembut ke leher Yuuri.

“Victor, kita mau kemana?”

“Rahasia.” Victor mendorong kursi roda Yuuri, maju ke depan. “Baiklah Yuuri, kau harus menutup matamu sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk membukanya.” Victor melilitkan bandana di sekitar matanya.

“Kenapa?” Victor tak menjawab dengan kata, kecuali deheman rendah yang Yuuri anggap, sebuah jawaban yang membingungkan. Dia mulai merasakan kursi rodanya didorong, angin musim dingin menyapa wajahnya. Segar terasa.

Yuuri yang tak mampu melihat apa-apa hanya bisa mengobservasi dari indra pendengarannya. Kicauan burung camar, suara sapaan selamat pagi, suara deburan ombak.

“Laut?”

“Kita hanya melewatinya saja.” Yuuri merasakan tangan dingin Victor membelai pipinya. Yuuri tak melihat, tapi dia tahu Victor tersenyum padanya. Perjalanan masih berlanjut, Yuuri tak lagi ambil pusing. Dia hanya menikmati semuanya, apa yang ia dengar, yang ia rasakan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah segala hal-hal negatif yang menimpa dirinya, setelah kata-kata Victor yang menyadarkannya, Yuuri ‘menyerah’ dalam artian baik. Menerima takdirnya, takdir jika dia tak lagi bisa menari di atas es.

“Ok, Yuuri. Kita sudah sampai.” Victor tetap tidak membuka penutup matanya. Yang Yuuri tahu, Victor menunduk, membuka sepatu Yuuri.

“Victor?” panggilnya dalam keraguan. Tak menjawab, Victor sepertinya sedang serius –memasang kembali sepatunya setelah melepasnya? – mengencangkan tali sepatu. Tangannya meraba-raba, kepala Victor. Victor tertawa, memindahkan telapak tangan Yuuri dari pucuk kepalanya ke bibirnya, menciumnya. Yuuri tersipu malu.

“Tumpukan seluruh berat badanmu padaku.” Victor mengangkatnya, tangan kanan menyisip di belakang lutut Yuuri dan tangan lainnya di belakang leher. Victor menggendongnya? Yuuri hanya menurut, melingkarkan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya disembunyikan di balik dada bidang Victor, takut jika saja ada orang lain yang melihat.

Victor mulai berjalan, membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tapi Yuuri mendengar suara derap kakinya berbeda, terasa sedikit berat? “Turun, pelan-pelan.” Victor menurunkan kaki Yuuri.

Ada suara. Suara yang Yuuri rindukan, itu sudah lama.

Sepatu yang bergesek dengan es.

 “Victor.” Yuuri, menggeliat, mencoba memastikan sesuatu yang bergerumuh di dadanya. Victor melepas ikatan kain yang ada di kepala Yuuri. Yuuri berkedip, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk mata.

Gelanggang Es Kastil Hasetsu.

Dia sedang tidak bermimpi, dia di atas es, setelah berapa lamanya. Dia menangis, air mata mengalir. Menutup mulutnya, Yuuri menatap Victor. Sang kekasih tersenyum hangat, mengajaknya berdansa.

“Sento una voce che piange lontano.” lantun Victor, tangan kanannya di pinggang Yuuri, tangan kirinya di telapak tangan. Stay By My Side, Yuuri bisa merasakan lagu itu mengalir dalam darahnya. “Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?” Masih terus bernyanyi, Victor menariknya, kaki Yuuri bergerak, bergesek dengan es. Teringat ketika dia melangkah lembut bersama Victor. Yuuri diangkat, berputar. Tangan Victor menangkup wajahnya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yuuri. “Orsu' finisco presto questo calice di vino.” Victor mencium bibir Yuuri lembut, masih terus bergerak meluncur. Yuuri membalasnya, menekan lebih dalam. “E inizio a prepararmi. Adesso fa' silenzio” Yuuri tak ingin berkata-kata apa-apa sekarang, dia menikmati ciumannya, gerakannya. Badannya terbawa, dia terbuai dengan nada dan tarian Victor.

“Stammi Vicino.” Victor berbisik lembut di telinganya. “Non te ne andare, ho paura di perderti”

Yuuri terisak. Kapan dia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh lagi seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membalas semua cinta Victor? Kapan dia akan merasa cukup?

“Victor…”

“Le tue mani” Tanganmu, Victor mengangkatnya.

“Le tue gambe.” Yuuri membalasnya lirih.

“Le mie mani” Victor menggenggam erat tangannya.

“Le mie gambe”

“e i battiti del cuore si fondono tra loro” Victor memeluk pinggang Yuuri, mengangkatnya. Yuuri bisa merasakan dirinya bebas meski sesaat. Ya Tuhan, dia bahagia, dia bahagia sekali. Kapan terakhir kali dia berada di arena es seperti ini?.  "si fondono tra loro....."

“Bergeraklah, aku akan menuntunmu.”

“Victor.” Sesak di dada, dia ingin menumpahkan semua rasanya, amarahnya, sedihnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Victor membawa lengan Yuuri ke udara. “Yuuri, lepaskan semuanya.” Dan tangis itu semakin meledak. “Kau tidak bisa kuat untuk selamanya. Berbagilah denganku. Jika tidak, aku akan merasa sebagai laki-laki tidak berguna yang tak pantas berada di sisimu.”

Sudah berapa kali dia lupa? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa semua denyut dan detak itu baru terasa sekarang? Kenapa dia baru bisa mengingatnya sekarang? Kemana jiwanya selama ini berlabuh?

“Victor… Victor.” Terus mengulang bagai kaset rusak, Yuuri menggumamkan nama sang kekasih. Bersembunyi di balik dada bidang yang hangat. “Aku tidak mau lupa, tidak akan lupa, tidak akan pernah. Vitya.”

“Yuuri.” Victor mencium keningnya, bibirnya, wajahnya, pipi, lagi Semuanya. Tak terhitung lagi hujan ciuman yang mendarat. Setiap kecupannya, terasa lambat, terasa berarti, terasa berharga.

 “Kau sudah lelah?” Yuuri menggeleng, Victor mengusap punggungnya.

“Jangan dipaksa.” Perlahan Victor melepas  Yuuri, meluncur mundur ke belakang. Semua nafas Yuuri habis untuk semua emosi yang diluapkannya. Yuuri mengulurkan tangannya, membuat gerakan seolah-olah Vctor melepasnya untuk ditangkap kembali, sebuah koreografi dadakan. Dia tersenyum bahagia.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuuri merasa hidup. Hari-hari kelabu yang ia lihat, sirna seperti debu. Yuuri melihat cahaya yang terang dan di ujung sana ada Victor, yang siap menangkapnya kapanpun.

Pada akhirnya Yuuri mengerti, dirinya berharga di mata Victor. Dia adalah permata berharga tak terhingga saat direngkuh Victor. Dia adalah kaca rapuh saat Victor melepasnya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membakar dan melampui pikiran terliar Victor. Dia tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk jadi sempurna di mata Victor, hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ya, dia segalanya. Yuuri tersenyum lebar, lebar sampai pipinya sakit

Sejak kapan kau menjadi tamak, Yuuri? Kau ingin memiliki Victor sepenuhnya, huh?

Tak sabar, Yuuri meluncur dengan cepat, kaki itu membawanya sendiri. Victor merentangkan tangannya, melengkungkan bibir itu, hanya untuknya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yuuri tertangkap, mendarat di atas dada bidang milik Victor. Tangisnya pecah kembali. Victor membelai rambutnya yang hitam, mencium keningnya berkali-kali, suaranya yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Yuuri meleleh.

“Yuuri, kau sudah berjuang. Semua sudah selesai. Tidak apa kau menyerah sekarang.” Yuuri mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak mau lagi melepasnya.

“Partiamo insieme” Pertunjukan mencapai akhirnya. “Ora sono pronto….” Melakukan spin terakhir. Sepasang kekasih berpelukan, semua tangis dilimpahkan.

“Karena aku sudah di sini, bersamamu.”

* * *

 

“Selalu bicara sendiri, setelah Victor pergi duluan. Dan sekarang kau sudah menyusul dia, huh?” Yuri melilitkan scarf di leher, menatap batu nisan dua manusia yang ia kenal. Langit begitu kelabu, pikir Yuri. Dia tak bergerak seinchi pun dari sana. Dia tahu Otabek menunggu di luar kompleks pemakaman dan bisa jadi dia sedang bosan menunggu Yuri yang tak kunjung usai.

“Kau lebih bahagia di sana, Katsudon.”

Ilusi dan kenangan akan Victor membutakan Yuuri. Mobil yang dikendarai Victor dan Yuuri mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan dan hanya Yuuri yang selamat.

Itu tak seberapa dibandingkan Victor yang  seluruh organ vitalnya rusak. Saat kesadarannya menipis, dengan lirih dia berkata, “Yuuri bagaimana?” dan Yuri menjelaskan keadaan kekasihnya dengan cepat, disertai suara gemetar.

“Dia kehilangan matanya, dan… kaki kanannya.” Di penghujung hidupnya, Victor membisikkan sesuatu pada Yuri saat tahu hidupnya takkan lama lagi.

“Ambil bola mataku untuk Yuuri.” Yuri terkesiap, Victor menoleh ke arah Yuuri yang terbaring tepat di sebelahnya, tempat tidur yang berbeda. Tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, Yuri menyaksikan tangan Victor yang berselimut darah berusaha meraih Yuuri. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah mereka disatukan saja? Yuri menutup mulutnya, terisak. Rasa sesak membuncah di dadanya.

“Yuuri, maaf.” Adalah kata terakhir dari Victor, setelahnya tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Yuri tahu persis bagaimana indahnya biru laut Victor di rongga mata Yuuri. Tapi Yuuri tetap buta, tidak secara harfiah. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yuuri setelah Victor tiada. Senyumnya tak hilang, tapi dia hanya menatap kosong seperti boneka. Menggumamkan “Victor ini” “Victor itu”.

Sepertinya dia menolak fakta bahwa Victor sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

Yuri mengerti, sangat mengerti. Pernah, Yuri menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Yuuri. Keluarga Katsuki berharap, jika Yurio mengajaknya bercakap-cakap, mungkin Yuuri akan membuka pikirannya. Dan secara kejam , itu artinya berusaha membuat Yuuri melupakan Victor. Tapi, tidak. Itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Sesarkas apapun Yurio memanggilnya, mulai dari ‘Katsudon’ sampai ‘Babi gendut’ Yuuri tetap tak bergeming. Dia hanya menganggap ocehan Yuri sebagai lelucon seorang pantomim. Atau yang lebih buruk, menganggap eksistensi Yuri tak pernah ada. Hanya dia dan Victor.

Mental Yuuri yang tidak sehat ini berujung pada psikiater yang mencoba ‘membuatnya melupakan Victor.’ Dan Yuuri menolak untuk lupa, berteriak, merebut spidol besar yang dipegang psikiater itu dan menuliskan banyak kata, namun satu nama.

Victor.

Victor.

Victor.

Sang psikiater menyerah untuk membuat keajaiban. Karena keajaiban itu sendiri datang dari pikiran Yuuri yang masih dipenuhi dengan ingatan  Victor. Karena cinta Yuuri tak akan habis mengalir untuk Vitya-nya, tak berhenti, sampai nyawanya ditarik dari tubuhnya. Senyum, jiwa, raga, semua milik Victor.

Suatu hari, Yuri membawa Yuuri jalan-jalan atas inisiatifnya sendiri, dengan kursi rodanya. Membawanya melewati daerah Hasetsu. Sepertinya bertahun-tahun di rumah sama sekali tak menolong Yuuri, karena itu mencari udara segar adalah pilihan terbaik.

“Laut?” setelah lama tak bersuara, Yuuri bertanya.

“Kita hanya melewatinya saja.” Jawab Yuri, agak lega karena sejak tadi Yuuri hanya menatap kosong jalanan tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Mungkinkah suara burung camar dan sapaan orang tua yang lewat tadi membangkitkan memorinya? Berarti akankah ada kesempatan untuk Yuuri, kembali lagi menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu?

“Bisa berhenti sebentar?” Yuri mengangguk, menyanggupi keinginan Yuuri. Yuri mendorong kursi roda itu, menuju tepi pantai. Yuri memasang rem pada kursi roda, mengistirahatkan tangannya pada handle. Tenang, angin laut meniup syal dan rambut mereka. Yuri tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dibuat Yuuri, karena dia berada di belakang lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Hanya deburan ombak yang terdengar, tak ada yang memulai percakapan.

“Stami….Vi…Ci…No…” Yuri mencari asal suara lirih. “Non…Te…nan…Andare…” Matanya tertuju pada lelaki itu. Yuri terkesiap. Orang itu menangis, baru kali ini ia melihatnya menangis. Bahunya bergetar, air matanya tak berhenti mengucur. Sesegukan, tapi tetap bernyanyi lirih meskipun dengan lirik sepotong-potong. Yuri hanya membisu, membiarkannya tak pula mengusap air matanya. Lagu itu adalah kenangan yang paling berharga bagi Yuuri dan Victor. Yuri terpaku, matanya kembali menuju laut.

Tidak menganggunya adalah yang terbaik.

Lantun lirih telah selesai, Yuri tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak beres ketika dia memanggil nama Yuuri. Dia tak menjawab. Yah, itu sudah biasa, tapi sang peri dari Rusia curiga, dan memilih memeriksa keadaannya.

Detik itu juga, Yuri menggigit bibirnya, terjatuh di depan Yuuri, mengepalkan tinju ke pahanya.   “Brengsek.” geramnya. “Babi gendut brengsek, bego, tolol, idiot. Seenaknya saja.” Terakhir, menutup mulutnya. Menangis tanpa suara. Ini sama sakitnya ketika melihat Victor sekarat di depan matanya, dan sekarang seakan semua hal itu terulang kembali.

Katsuki Yuuri, 27 tahun, telah menyusul sang kekasih dalam keadaan damai tanpa penyakit atau komplikasi apapun.

 “Sebesarkah itukah, Yuuri?”  Itu adalah kenangan pahit sepanjang hidup sang macan Rusia, kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya pun telah jatuh cinta pada Yuuri. Jatuh cinta pada sifat Yuuri yang selalu setia pada Victor. Seakan-akan dia tahu bahwa tak ada cinta yang abadi di dunia fana ini, namun mereka bisa melanjutkannya di alam sana.

Mereka akan berdansa di atas es, selamanya.

Angin berhembus pelan, helaian rambut pirang Yuri mengikuti. Dia beranjak,  melewati kuburan yang tidak dia diketahui. Otabek sudah memanggilnya lewat smartphone-nya. Terakhir, Yuri berbalik melihat pusara Victor dan Yuuri.

“ **Прощай”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu "Duet Stammi Vicino, non Te ne andare". karena di endingnya ada lirik Partiamo insieme   
> Ora sono pronto yang artinya Let's leave together I'm ready now, dan ini bikin kokoro saya nyess~ apaan ini maksudnya, Kubo-sensei? Kurang canon apa lagi otp saya ini? *guling-guling*
> 
> dan waktu bikin ini, selalu mikir "Go down to your deep dark anxiety disorder, like always." Tapi sepertinya, saya yang masih berkembang ini, belum bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik ^^; dan tentu saja, gegara fic ini jadi ngenal banyak kata-kata yang tidak umum, jadi banyak belajar dah #thanksVictuuri
> 
> Mungkin dalam beberapa jam ke depan atau besok, English vers. nya akan rilis. Dan saya berharap anda-anda semua membacanya ulang, bersediakah menjadi pemeriksa error typing dan grammar saya? *kena tampar* *wong translator aja dibayar kok*
> 
> Mungkin fic ini belum nyentuh sampai ke kokoro kalian, tapi saya janji akan belajar lagi untuk menghancurkan hati anak orang /eh
> 
> cao cao~


End file.
